<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Everything I Had Wasn’t Ever As Important, As You And I by firetruckyeah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350822">That Everything I Had Wasn’t Ever As Important, As You And I</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah'>firetruckyeah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just them being soft idiots, lazy quarantine days</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It hits him on a Friday night as they are getting ready for bed. It has been a long week, being quarantined far away from their families was difficult and worrying. At least he returned before the whole situation went crazy and he and Tony were together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Arbolino/Jorge Lorenzo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Everything I Had Wasn’t Ever As Important, As You And I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little fluffy thing i wrote today because of Jorge and Tony being adorable with each other on insta. It probably sucks and it’s really late, so please forgive my wording and any mistake i could have made, but it’s my birthday today so iI was a bit busy even being quarantined. Hope y’all like it and that you’re all safe and sound, sending you lots of love! ❤️<br/>If you wanna you can find me on <a href="https://dybain.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It hits him on a Friday night as they are getting ready for bed. It has been a long week, being quarantined far away from their families was difficult and worrying. At least he returned before the whole situation went crazy and he and Tony were together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jorge settles his book on his lap, looking up to watch Tony brushing his teeth in the bathroom. Slipping out of bed, he walked over to the door, leaning against the frame. Curious eyes catch his in the mirror, eyebrow cocked as if to ask wordlessly, 'What?'</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jorge smiles widely, folding his arms and settling his weight against the door. The furrow in his brow deepening when Jorge does not immediately reply. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"If you don't start talking Jorge Lorenzo, I swear I’ll leave you with your hand until the lockdown is over." Tony threatens, then proceeding to bite his lips knowing that Jorge couldn’t resist it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No you won't." Jorge laughs, finally pushing off from his perch and wrappinghis arms around Tony’s middle, he takes in their reflection in the mirror. "You love me too much me making love to you to kill me because of my sassiness."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony frowns, mock pouting with the corners of his lips lifting in amusement. "I hate it when you're right." Jorge grins, kissing the side of his neck. Bringing his hand over to Tony’s left hip, he smiles as he feels the body in his arms going slack. "Come to bed, love,” hewhispers softly, “It has been a rough week and you need sleep."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I haven't gone anywhere." Tony says smirking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"But it feels like we have." Jorge sighs, turning Tony around and bracketing him against the counter top. "I miss you." He cups his hand against Tony’s cheek. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"If only the paddock could hear you now." Tony laughs breathlessly, resting his hands on Jorge’s neck. "You're a soppy old man, aren't you?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jorge moulds himself with Tony’s body, pressing their groins close together. There is no reaction from either of them, but it does not bother Jorge at all, it’s not what he wanted this time. “Come to bed,” he says, taking Tony by the hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They turn the lights off as they go, turning their phones off as they climb under the sheets. They lay on their sides, sharing a smile and a quiet laugh. Jorge caresses him, gray eyes gentle as they pour over Tony’s features in the moonlight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"A whole quarantine weekend in front of us. What do you want to do?" Tony asks, voice hushed. Jorge pretends to take a moment to ponder upon it before he breaks out in a wide grin. "I want to spend the entire weekend in bed with you. Doing absolutely nothing."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony gasps, eyes widening comically. "Nothing? Absolutely nothing?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well..." Tony chuckles, pulling himself closer on the bed. Slotting their bodies together like perfect puzzle pieces, he settles his head on the centre of Jorge’s chest. Strong arms hold him close, lips pressing lazy kisses against his hairline.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their desire to spend their entire weekend wasting away on their bed was not new, but now they have an excuse to actually do it. In just a few hours, Jorge would get up to prepare some breakfast for the two of them, and Tony will bring him back to bed. They would spend the days by watching some silly shows on tv, or talking, before they would take their time and make love when the day leave it’s place to night.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Jorge holds Tony close on that normally abnormal Friday night, he kisses the soft warmth of their happiness onto every patch of skin he can find, whispering the comfort of their friendship and love into his touches and synching their heartbeats with every passing moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jorge lets the realisation that he does not just love Tony; that their relationship has now been painted with the colours of thoughts and things far more precious than just love, wash over him in waves. Closing his eyes, he settles himself into his newfound knowledge, happy and secure.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>